


Better Run (And Don't Start Crying)

by 4yup



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, anyways this took me a bit so please enjoy, i know this isnt how eidolons work but-, yes title is tlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Quinn's life hadn't been that bad up until they got to camp.
Kudos: 1





	Better Run (And Don't Start Crying)

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this is the first thing I've written for this fandom so like uh, enjoy,
> 
> just comment if you want me to write more :p

When Quinn woke back up the first thing they noticed was blood, 

Oh god there was so much blood, they couldn’t turn around without seeing blood. 

They couldn’t move, They couldn’t breath,

There their parents were, dead on the floor. Stab wounds visible on their chests.

And there was the knife, covered in blood, in their hand.

They couldn’t take it, the blood visible even when their eyes were closed.

<><><><>

The next time they woke up they were on a hill next to a pine tree.

As they looked out they could see a blue multi-story house, Something inside of them seemed to recognize it.

They could barely make their way down the hill before their legs gave out and Quinn went tumbling down the hill.

<><><><>

The next time they woke up they were in what looked like a mediocre hospital. They had multiple wires coming out of their arms, and their left leg was in a cast.

They also noticed that their hands and legs were tied down with rope.

Never exactly a good sign.

A boy walks in with long black hair, with pink dyed tips. He had a blue shirt on and a cardigan, both with blood on them.

He didn’t talk, he just looked at the things the wires were attached to, then writing it down on a clipboard.

Their eyes felt heavy as they closed them drifting off.

<><><><>

The next time they woke up, they had a knife in their hand and multiple people in front of them, weapons up.

“What’s going on?” They asked. Voice scratchy and quiet because of under-use.

“What’s going on?” Someone said anger lacing their voice, “You just tried to murder Oscar!”

“I- '' Quinn thought, they couldn’t even remember who Oscar was. They don’t even remember being introduced to anyone, “I’ve only been here for five minuets I dont think that enough time to murder someone.”

“Five min- Five Minuets?” A girl with disks in her hands says. “It's been 3 days!”

They don't know how to take that information. Their head started pounding as if someone stabbed them in their forehead.

Quinn dropped the knife to instead hold their head in their hands.

They felt tears falling down their face but they didn’t feel them. They felt blood dripping on their leg but they didn’t feel it.

They stood up back straightening, but they didn’t do it. It felt like someone else was moving their body forcing them to do whatever it wanted.

“Well, it seems my host,” Their body moved to pick up the knife, holding it with knowledge Quinn didn’t have, “Is unfit for me.

They could see the confusion on everyone's face but their face didn't mirror it.

“But that's alright, I can get a new one.” The knife was brought up to their abdomen, “Very quickly.”

The knife was shoved right into their stomach and Quinn was confused because, for a second, just a second, they couldn’t feel it.

But then, oh god then,

All they could feel was the pain and oh god did it hurt.

They could feel their back crash down on the ground and yelling but it was faded almost, muted, pain taking over.

They could hear someone say something to them, it was the girl from before with the disks.

“I think it's been more than five minuets.”


End file.
